<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Busy by Eastofthemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327461">Keep Busy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon'>Eastofthemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge is up late working but discovers she's not the only person awake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Busy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one of the fluff bingo prompts. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pidge yawned. It was late. She should have gone to bed hours ago. The Green Lion's scolding growls in her head certainly suggested that. However, her brain just refused to shut down, so rather than laying in bed frustrated it made more sense to work on her latest project.</p><p>It did take a while before she could start, having needed to locate her favourite screwdriver.  Fortunately, once she realized the mice had swiped it - again - Pidge just had to track down this week's hiding spot and take it back. Thankfully, she didn’t have to pry it from their paws since they were all asleep, but the detour did mean she had to walk all the way back to her work table in the hangar.</p><p>Pidge rubbed at her eyes as she turned the corner. “Wonder if I should grab a snack-”</p><p>A noise caught her off guard. She jumped as the door to the bathroom slid open, and Keith walked out. His hands were shaking as he ran them through his hair. He was scowling until he spotted Pidge and stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>“W-what are you doing up?” he asked.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep,” Pidge replied with a shrug. “You?”</p><p>“Um...yeah.” Keith gave a hard swallow and Pidge suddenly noticed water dripping down his cheek like he had just finished rewashing his face.</p><p>Pidge frowned. “You okay? Are you feeling sick?”</p><p>Keith shook his head, but he was rubbing his arms. “No, I’m fine I just…”</p><p>Pidge’s eyes softened as she touched his arm. “Had a nightmare?”</p><p>Keith chewed his bottom lip and blushed slightly as he nodded.</p><p>Pidge calculated her choices. </p><p>Option A, leave Keith alone and go back to work. It was the easier choice but Keith looked shaken and that didn’t sit well with her.</p><p>Option B, take the Hunk route and make him some tea.  Probably the nicest choice but could make Keith feel awkward. He didn’t like bringing attention to himself at the best of times.</p><p>Which left option C, bring him along with her and put him to work.  That seemed to be the most logical choice and she twirled the screwdriver before holding it out to him.</p><p>“Want to give me a hand?” Pidge offered a smile. “I’m trying to make some adjustments on the video game console Lance and I got from the space mall.”  </p><p>She didn’t care if she had to hook it up to the Green Lion directly, Pidge would find a way to get the darn thing to work in the castle.</p><p>Keith glanced at the tool as he rubbed his neck. “Uh...sure,” he replied, uncertainty plain in his voice. “Honestly, I don’t have much experience. I only know how to fix my hoverbike on Earth.”</p><p>“Hey a little knowledge is still knowledge,” Pidge said as she put the screwdriver in his hand and pointed ahead. “Besides, I’m not doing anything fancy, and it's Edisonian power anyway. Come on.” </p><p>She led him down the hall and back to her work table. Pidge gestured to the seat for Keith to sit at as she sat across from it.</p><p>Keith looked hesitant but he gripped the screwdriver and gradually took the seat. Pidge then shoved the game console in front of her and handed Keith the game controllers. </p><p>“See if you can unscrew the bolts so we can get inside, okay?” Pidge instructed.</p><p>Keith nodded as he went to work.</p><p>For several minutes they sat in silence as they focused on their work. Pidge almost forgot Keith was there until he glanced up at her.</p><p>“You’re not going to ask me?”</p><p>Pidge paused and removed her goggles. “About what?”</p><p>Keith grimaced as he set the opened controller down. “About the nightmare?”</p><p>Pidge’s eyes hardened. “Do you want to tell me?”</p><p>Keith bit his lip and shook his head.</p><p>“Then I figured it was better to not ask,” Pidge said as she placed her goggles back on. “I never like to talk about my nightmares either.”</p><p>Keith frowned. “You have nightmares?”</p><p>“Not often but..” Pidge shut her eyes and shivered. “I had some nasty ones after Matt and my dad disappeared. I know my mom probably wanted me to tell her about them but I...I just didn’t even want to think about them.”</p><p>Keith’s eyes softened as he gave a nod. “I had a few after my dad died, but I swear it was worse when I thought Shiro died on the Kerberos Mission. And then after he disappeared in the Black Lion….”</p><p>He glanced away as his fist shook slightly.  Pidge gave a gentle smile and patted his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, won’t lie but I had some of those too,” she pointed to her desk. “It’s part of why I like having mindless projects like this going on. Gives me something busy I can attach my brain to to calm my nerves.”</p><p>Keith gave a light chuckle. “Like Hunk with baking?”</p><p>Pidge laughed softly. “Yeah, and this is a lot safer than learning Altean.” She pointed to his side. “Pass me that flashlight. I want to look at the interior of the console.”</p><p>Keith nodded as he picked it up. “Thanks, Pidge,” he said as he handed it over.</p><p>Pidge gave a smile as they both went back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>